Team 82
by AiManga
Summary: Akuma Satoniki, Makoto Ayaki,Prince Kyousuke the III, and Kisuto Mayame, together, their form Team 82... that's trained under Hiro Mashiki, demon teacher. Join Team 82 on this amazing adventure! Promise you won't be bored! T for language and stuff.


**Team 82**

**Prologue: Team 82**

* * *

><p><strong>[TRAINING CENTRE]<strong>

"Akuma Satoniki, please report to Room 82."

Akuma flipped her onyx hair aside. "About time," she grunted, and got up. Like everyone else, she's wearing a jumpsuit that reflects her element. Like, orange is fire, pale yellow is light, gray is air, and green is earth.

Her crimson eyes eyed her jumpsuit. Void black, with real stars sparkling in it. What does black reflect?

Akuma's element: Evil.

Finally, the flat-chested girl reached her destination, Room 82. She planted her gloved hands onto the scanner. "Name please," the machine said. "Akuma Satoniki." The machine scanned her hand again. "Verified."

The metal door slid open.

She walked in, and saw a man along three other kids. Boys, to be more accurate.

One was wearing a pale yellow jumpsuit, one orange, and the last gray. The man, who's now Team 82's official sensei, is wearing a white jumpsuit with black lines, proving his role of a teacher, is seemingly drunk and since his grass green hair and ivory eyes are in a mess, she assumed he's not the best teacher around.

A boy with spiky flaming red hair, and bright green eyes was wearing orange. He had a muscular build, and that heat emitting from him. Another with neat auburn hair and bright purple eyes and smiled flirtatiously, with that repelling aura from him in that pale yellow jumpsuit. After all, what are the odds? He's Light, she's Evil. Finally, the last one had silver hair that neatly hid his left eye, with his right eye showing ivory. Out of the three, he was the most muscular one.

The boy's faces fell. "Of all people, we have to be stuck with a _flat-__chested_ girl." The one wearing gray groaned. "Well, you can always ignore her." The Light one countered him.

"Oh, there's our little flower," he said, shaking the sake in his hands slightly. "Come in, don't just stand there."

Akuma shrugged and went in. "I'll go first," the one wearing the orange jumpsuit said. "My name is Makoto Ayaki, I'm 16," he said, flashing his ID Card. An ID card will show your picture, your profile, and your Level, along with special notes or something. "And, obviously, my element is Fire."

Before Akuma could volunteer next, the boy wearing pale yellow stood up and had continued. "I'm Prince Kyousuke Otake Rana Akimichi the III, 18" he bowed, and planted a kiss on Akuma's hand. "And my element is light. Opposites attract, right?" He flashed his Royal ID Card, made specially for royalties.

"Oh, god, what a flirt," the one wearing gray rolled his ivory... eye. "It's Kisuto Mayame, aged 16, Earth." He flopped back down, and Akuma took the chance to introduce herself. But still, he couldn't resist to flash his ID Card.

"I'm 15, Evil." She said, and grinned. "And my name is _Akuma __Satoniki_."

Everyone paled. Akuma Satoniki, AKA 'Flower of Evil' or 'Aku no Hana'. The girl rumored to have defeated the Light squad single-handed. The girl who was the one who managed to chase an Elite away.

The one who used the ancient Evil magic, 'Aku no Hana'.

She flashed her ID Card, smeared with blood. They puked. The sensei frowned, and stood up. "I'm Hiro Mashiki, 25, call me Hiro-sensei" he flashed his Sensei ID Card, which every teacher would get. "And there's no need for you to know my element."

They twitched.

"We told you ours so tell us yours!" They screamed in unison. Hiro-sensei grinned, and placed his sake on the table carefully, like detonating a bomb or something. "Fine, I'll make you a deal," he said to them, pointing a finger at them. "I'll tell you mine if you can beat me in a spar."

The three boys was carefully thinking it over, and whispering. "We'll take it!" Akuma screamed back, pointing a finger at him. They high-fived each other and held the hand, it's a Seal of Approval. The boys groaned.

"We're fighting a teacher on our first training!"

* * *

><p><strong>(an): How do you like it? I'll dedicate this to beaniek4 so go read her story (find her in my Favourite Author's section).**


End file.
